Stormy Weather (Transcript)
Coming soon Season 3 episode. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, Good Morning / When the Rain Falls... What's That Smell? Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear: So, Ray, what's the weather going to be like today? Ray: (laughs) Well, Bear, you know me. I was always looking at some sun shinier things. But, I must say: there's a big storm coming your way. Bear: Really? Well, thanks for telling me. I guess I'd better get ready. But, Ray...before you go, can you tell me something? Ray: Yes? Bear: When it's raining, where do you go? Where does the sun go before when it rains? Ray: Well, Bear, I must stay up here at his own place high in the sky waiting to lighting up the day, and to dry up all the rain. Bear: Wow! Did you know that? Well, thanks for the weather report. I hope we see you again real soon. Ray: I'm certain you will, Bear. I'm certain you will! Good day, good day. Bear: Bye, Ray. (Ray rises back up) We better get inside before the rain starts. Come on in. {heads inside, stops for a moment} Hmm? {sniffs} Hold on. What's that smell? {sniffs again} That smells like something in this weather is about water puddles. Or, you might not want to make a splash on it. And, you smell so good all the time. {laughs} Anyway, I like to say is, weather is bad. {enters the kitchen} Some doubts know that weather may go bad when the clouds go gray. It's a little funny if I should ask Ray about when it rains. He'll never know why. {Pip and Pop enter.} Bear explains the situation of where Weather comes from, The Perfect Storm and What Do You Think? {The word "Weather" appears in the same episode.} Bear: "Weather". You know, there are only situations to talk about the weather. Whether if it's bad, or disastrous, or amazing strength, let's start with seasons. {An animated image of a leaf, a snowflake, a flower and a water droplet show up in front of him.} Bear: Or, have fun in the snow. {Animated snowflakes appear falling down as an animated snowman shows up.} Maybe in the weather of all times, things might get wet. {Animated droplets appear falling down. Somewhere below, there are water puddles.} And, the whole thing about being bad weather is just the perfect storm. Yep. That's right. The perfect storm. He told me the clouds are gray The sun doesn't want to shine all day But I'm stuck in stormy weather Maybe tomorrow will be better Can I call you then? There's no need to dry off when The perfect storm was here There are some ears you hear The storm had arranged You ain't ever gonna change I bet there's still a lot more That one, right there's The Perfect Storm You said I'm seeing me again No matter how I'm refrained Watch the thunder and lightning From your window outside Of your Perfect Storm I bet there's so much more It's a shame about the weather And I know soon will be better When it rains, it pours while I'm sitting there in my chair But I'm such a big orange bear And I bet there's finally more That one, right there's The Perfect Storm What Do You Think? Ojo thinks the storm will be clear Shadow Segment Shadow-''It's raining'' (Thunder rolls in raining) It's pouring /'' A young boy stopped snoring /'' Looked out the window and said Young Boy-Hey, it's raining outside! Shadow-''He found a cup of water'' Young Boy-In a glass? Maybe I'll just drink it. Shadow-''What it takes another day to order'' Young Boy-Hand me another glass, please. (a hand holds another glass) Thank you. Father-That will help you avoid the rain, son. Young Boy-Thanks. I am now better with gain. Shadow-''The rain is still raining'' / Keeps it healthy in his brain Young Boy-No thanks. I already drank this one. But I can lay back down for a rest. Shadow-''The storm was over'' (multiple piano keys are played at once) / And the sky didn't get any rain Young Boy-It's a good thing the sun came out of the clouds. And I have to drink our last glass of rain water. (drinks last glass of rain water) Bear: Wow. What a great song. The Storm was Clear / Everybody in the Tub Luna tells Bear about the terrible storm / The Goodbye Song By the Way, Remember, if you're having a storm to what my friends said, be safe a minute at a time. And, think of me. I'll be standing you right here, in the middle of the day. Category:Season 3 Transcripts Category:Transcripts